What Just Happened?
by Phinabellalives
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are now 16 and 17, they try and make something for their very feminine friend. It kinda messes up though. One-shot. First story. Rated T for safety


**Hey guys, Now before this sparks any controversy, I know the idea for this story sounds similar to ideas made by big authors such as Axis23 (The Chromosome Shopper), Foobar13 (Phineas the Fireside Girl) and a requested drabble made by irresistiblecookie for their drabble series (Two Words, Please), those stories/chapters were actually my inspiration for this One-Shot.**

**Things might be a little O.O.C in this fanfic, but then again, they are 6/7 years older**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

**(Phineas' P.O.V) **

It was a pretty average day for Ferb and I, now 16 and 17, Ferb had started to talk a lot more, Isabella had stopped coming over so early and I was a _lot_ taller. We had made a one use Gender-change Ray (TOUGR)- by the way, we don't usually make stuff that has only one use before it disappears (well, not intentionally, anyway) - we knew it was very faulty, to be fair I don't quite know why we didn't just throw it straight into the vault.

Anyway, Ferb had gone back inside to get some drinks. So I went to sit under the tree and see if I could find out why it was so faulty, when all of a sudden, while I was messing with it. It fired its beam right at my face and then disappeared. I felt myself becoming a few inches shorter than I once was, all the while I was too shocked at my shrinking size to realise my chest was heavier than usual, and that my hair was now touching the grass I was sat on. I felt curves slowly form around my abdomen and I felt my privates dissipate and form... woman... private parts.

'Well at least we now know it would've worked' I thought to myself, Isabella had stopped coming over so early

**(Ferbs P.O.V)**

As I walked out I dropped the two glasses of lemonade I had in my hands and just froze there, mouth agape as I saw, first hand, a now female Phineas

"Hey Ferb" He shouted at me in a relatively high-pitched voice, he then went on to explain what had happened

"You can build another one to change me back though, right Ferb?"

"Yes." is all I could sputter out. it wasn't until ten minutes later I collected my marbles and asked:

"Umm.. what should I call you now, y'know. Seeing as your a girl 'n' all"

"How about Phoebe?" was all Phineas... uhh... Phoebe could get out.

"Yeah, that sounds good" I simply replied

thinking About how the hell I was going to tell Phoebe about the fact we cant build a new TOUGR, I saw Isabella coming across the road. "Oh dear god" I thought to myself

**(Phoebe's P.O.V)**

'Hide' I saw Ferb gesture to me, thinking on my feet, which were now smaller than they used to be, I quickly stumbled over and fell out the front door and ran to the mall, desperately holding my trousers up.

**(Ferbs P.O.V)**

"Hey Isabella" I said in the calmest voice I could

"Hey Ferb, Is Phineas here?" Isabella replied

"Um, no." I said, tugging on my collar. "He's inside"

Isabella sighed. "Oh okay then. Just tell him I'm going to the mall today."

"Okay, see ya" I ended with as I saw Isabella walking towards the Googolplex Mall.

**(Isabella's P.O.V- 10 Minutes Later)**

As I was browsing my favorite store for more dresses, I thought I saw Phineas looking next to me 'This is stupid, she's a girl, come on Isabella' I thought, however the mysterious girl took one look at me and moved away pretty quickly.

"Man, whats her problem?"

**(Phoebe's P.O.V)**

As I looked at the dresses in the aisle opposite Isabella, I debated confronting her, after about 10 minutes of looking I decided I probably should, she'll find out soon anyway.

**(No-ones P.O.V)**

=2 seconds later=

"Wait wait wait, so you ARE phineas?" Isabella exclaimed, surprised. She'd been bisexual for a couple of years now, but had never told anyone.

"Yeah, me and Ferb built a one use gender-change ray for Donovan, you know, the feminine kid, and it kinda fired while i was trying to fix the faults with it and hit me, and there is no way for me to go back, at all. And it's really annoying because I was going to confess my love to you lat-". Crap.. did I really just say that? Phoebe waited for Isabella to say something, all the while trying not to run away and lock herself in a changing room.

"Well, I have been bisexual for a couple of years now... Do you still want to be together?"

"Yeah, I do, more than anything..." Phoebe said, clearly upset.

"Should we try?" Isabella asked

Phoebe's answer came almost instantly. "Yeah".

Then they kissed.

**(Ferb's P.O.V)**

"How are we going to explain this to Mom and Dad?" I questioned myself

* * *

I'm Phinabellalives and i'm bad at sign-offs, see ya


End file.
